A Ghost Story
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When The YGO gang decided to go on a camping trip, they tell a little ghost story to freak ebveryone out. But their the ones getting freaked out when they find out that they are living thier own ghost story! Will there be a last one standing? Or all die?
1. A Ghost Story

Chapter 1  
  
"Why did I even bother inviting them?" Seto asked himself as he set up the fire wood and put rocks around the sticks. "Come on Seto!" Mokuba said, placing a few more rocks around the sticks, "It'll be fun."  
  
"Sure it will, once those idiots kill us all"  
  
"Um, guys. I could use to some help here" Tristan said, as he got tangled in the tent, again. "I'm comin'" Joey called as he ran over to Tristan to help. Tristan fell over causing the whole tent to fsll over. "Oh come on!" Duke moaned, as he began to dig for Tristan with Joey.  
  
Joey turned to his right, There was a tent a few inches away. Nice and tidy. Joey frowned. "I don't get it guys."  
  
"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked. "How do we screw up every 5 seconds. And a bunch of girls get their tent set up before us?"  
  
"Because you're a bunch of morons" Seto said, putting the finally stone in place and turning to the rest of the guys. "Come on guys, we should focus more on getting the job done other than complaining" Mokuba said.  
  
"Great, now we have to take orders from a kid." Mokuba growled, "What was that?!"  
  
"I said, 'Great now we have to take orders from a kid' Did YOU not HEAR me?!" Mokuba launched himself at Joey, causing the tent to fall over once more. "Guys!" Yugi called, as both him and Seto ran over to the fight. "Stop it!"  
  
In Girls Tent  
  
"Why I aughtta!" Mai rolled her eyes. "There he goes again. "I don't see why big brother can't deal with the others. I hope he'll be alright sleeping in the same tent with Kaiba" Serenity worried.  
  
"Don't worry, if I know Seto, he'll probably want to sleep as far away from Wheeler as possible" Kita laughed. "Now mentioning far away, Makura! Will you tell your sister to quit it! It's getting annoying!" Kita moaned.  
  
Makura turned around from setting up her sleeping bag. "Kari, come on. I think the flashlight has enough energy for the night."  
  
"I'm only checking" she said. She was flicking the flashlight on and off. "Well, if you don't quit it, I'm gonna"  
  
"Oh, will you please shut up!" Tea interrupted as Kita was speaking. Kita sprung her angry eyes to Tea. "Hey! If the friendship bitch wants a fight. She'll get one!" Kita pulled up her sleeves. She was about to punch the hell out of her, when Niomi stepped in.  
  
"Guys! Quit it! There will be enough time to pound the hell out of the friendship bitch." Tea turned to Niomi. "Niomi!"  
  
"Nothin' but the truth." Tea only glared.  
  
That Night/Boys Tent  
  
"Ok, now time for the one thing I do best" Joey announced. "Because your not good at anything else" Seto added. Joey glared. "Just shut up for once KAIBA, and let me finish." Both Mokuba and Seto crossed their arms and glared.  
  
"Ok, I have an awesome ghost story to tell."  
  
"Wow, and I thought you weren't good at anything when you couldn't get me out of the tent." Joey glared, but went back to his story. "Ok, it all starts out on one night when a couple of teenagers, like us"  
  
"Ahem!" Mokuba interrupted. "As I was saying" Joey continued, Mokuba only glared and moved closer to Seto, "So a couple of teens decided to go on a camping trip. So they decided to go and set up camp in this exact campsite!"  
  
Joey turned on the flashlight and held it up to there face. "They tell many stories of what happened to these guys, but none will compare to what I'm about to tell you..."  
  
"Just get on with it Wheeler!" (A/N: The girls are telling the same story, so it will just continue on.)  
  
That Night/Girls Tent  
  
"So they were just wanted a regular camping trip, when it all-went- wrong" Kita said, devilish looking at the frightened faces of the girls. "So what happened to them?" Niomi asked, obviously not afraid."  
  
"Why would you want to know?!" HiKari cried, wrapping herself in a blanket, only her head sticking out. "Just shut up everyone" Kita said, turning the flashlight on as the night got darker.  
  
"After nightfall striked their camp, suddenly the camp fire had went out, as if someone had blown it out. Strange things began to happen to the teens. They all began to disappear one by one.  
  
That Night/Boys Tent  
  
"They say that they had whimped out in their tents after hearing something russel in the forest. But as they had ran, they had no idea want they were running from. Till it came out of one of the bushes."  
  
Mokuba was horrified, he had his hands nicely wrapped around Seto's waist. Yugi had already taken cover and had his head under his blanket with his eyes closed. Joey continued. "It was a ghost! One of the teen decided to try and fight it. But it was no use. Soon, the ghost had dragged him into the shadows."  
  
Everyone looked a bit scared, but not Seto. No, he had a face that said 'This is stupid' All over his face.' Joey frowned, but he soon would conquer Seto's fears, and scare the hell out of him. "Anyway..."  
  
That Night/Girls Tent  
  
"So the friends went deeper and deeper into the forest. Not knowing what would happen. Then it hit them. Literally it did. They had ran over to the side of a huge swamp. Thinking there was no way to get over it, they turned to leave. So the hands of a ghost popped out of the water!"  
  
HiKari jumped. Kita laughed. Makura glared. Kita went on, "Anyway, so, it had seemed, the hand of the ghost itself had dragged the teen under, leaving the other teens in total suspense. As they had left there, many of them began to get scared. Losing a friend was something they hadn't planned. As they walked deeper. More friends seemed to disappear like that!" Kita snapped her finger.  
  
"The friends were getting worried. Soon as they walked farther, a ghost popped out of no where. He had a syth in his hands, ready to cut someone. As everyone fled, one friend stayed behind."  
  
That Night/Boy Tent  
  
"He wanted to protect da others. So he had tried to fight it, but nothing could work compared to the ghost's power. Another friend was lost, and every hour, another would disappear. So they kept going, when suddenly, someone had gotten caught! In a trap, that looked like it was made by a human."  
  
Seto raised one eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"It was like a bear trap, ya know?" Seto rolled his eyes, "Anyway, so a boy had gotten caught in the trap, and was hanging, upside down from a rope. The friend tried to get him down. Till a ghost appeared. The friend scattered, leaving the friend behind. They moved deeper into the forest, noticing they were going upward now, like up a hill, so they continued."  
  
That Night/Girls Tent  
  
They kept walking, the night got bitter and cold. Yet they trudged on, a howl was heard in the distance. They had no idea where it came from. They decided to hid behind a tree. Suddenly a warewolf came down from a branch and grasped the friend in his jaws."  
  
"I thought these were ghosts that were attacking them?" Tea asked. "Look, I'm only saying the story as it was told to me." Tea shrugged. "So, another friend lost, another hour pasted, and only 5 remaining of the group. The friends came to a cliff, they decided to walk around it till, a cry was heard from behind them. They all turned, one of the friend was being attack by a ghost. Another friend jumped to help"  
  
That Night/Boys Tent  
  
"But it only caused them both to fall down the steep hill they had been climbing, with the ghost running behind them. They began to climb the cliff to stay away from the ghost. As they climbed, it got deeper and foggier. They trudged on. As they got to the top... bam! Another ghost had appeared. One friend had fallen off the cliff, and another friend caught her. And another tried to scare away the ghost.  
  
"The friend was about to fall, when she willing let go."  
  
"Why'd she do that?" Mokuba had the bravery to ask. "Cause she didn't want her 2 other friends taken, now please let me finish. So, the ghost ha went away as the friend had fallen off the cliff, probably to retrieve her. So they went on, cold and scared. Till they found this little cottage."  
  
That Night/Girl Tent  
  
"A cottage? In the forest?" Tea asked. Kita nodded, "Of course, so, they went in to see if there was any hope for them. They walked through the house and found a phone. They dialed, but just as someone had picked it up, a ghost appeared, and the line was immediately cut!"  
  
HiKari gasped. "The girl pushed the other girl out of the cottage, so she could be the last remaining girl. As she wondered on, she found a bush, or ran into one." Everyone seemed in awe of the story at thus point. "She found it to be metal and found a way to get into it. So she did and found all of her friends, unconscious and covered in some kind of web!"  
  
That Night/Boys Tent  
  
"It was all clear someone was keep'em there. Then, she turned around and saw thousands of Shadow Gouls! All being tamed by one of her old friends, as she had asked why, she was eaten alive, and for her friends. They probably died as well."  
  
There was complete silence. Mokuba was still horrified, now sitting still, his hair ####### up from fright. Tristan was astonished, Duke was surprised, and Yugi was hiding in Joey's overcoat.  
  
"Come on guys, it wasn't that scary..."  
  
"YES IT WAS!" Everyone except Seto yelled.  
  
That Night/Girls Tent  
  
"So... what'd ya think?" Kita asked. Tea was hugging Mai, Mai was hugging Tea. Makura was just staring with fear in her eyes. Niomi was just sitting there, Serenity was hiding behind Kita, and HiKari had already vanished under the blanket.  
"So were you guys scared?"  
  
"YES!" Everyone yelled, except for Niomi. Even HiKari emerged from the blanket to yell it out. Tea looked over, "Niomi, your"  
  
"That was really scary! But what if that happens to us?! What if the ghost will take us to the shadow gouls and we all get eaten and killed and EVERYTHING!" HiKari screamed, going back into the blanket.  
  
"Aw, come on Kari. It's not that scary. And it won't happen to us, I promise." HiKari popped out of the blanket, "Really?" Makura nodded. HiKari looked around, she shirked and went back into the blanket. "What is it Kari?" Makura asked.  
  
"The shadow gouls are attacking!" HiKari yelled pointing to Niomi's bloody fingers. "No, no, no HiKari. Niomi just bits her fingers when she's nervous." Niomi glared, "Do not!"  
  
"Do too!" Makura rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to sleep." Everyone agreed and turned out the flashlight, but had forgotten the camp fire, It was as if it had blown out by itself, or so we think... So, how was it?: Good enough to read? I hope so. So will their own ghost become their demise. Who will be the last one standing? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Kill Begins

Chapter 2  
  
That Night/Girls Tent  
  
A cold breeze gently flowed against Makura. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. The rest of her friends, sleeping soundly, all squeezed into one tent. Makura looked to her side, her little sister, HiKari, curled up by her side, sucking her thumb.  
  
Makura rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were both teens. I guess she was just mentally younger. Makura smiled and put her blanket on HiKari. She slowly walked out of the tent, and to her surprise, the fire was out.  
  
Makura raised one eyebrow and looked at her watch. It had only been an hour since they had went to sleep, the fire should've still been going. A shirek was heard from the girls tent. Makura ran back to the tent. Everyone was up as she ran over to HiKari. "What happened?"  
  
"There's something out there!" HiKari pointed to the forest. Kiat glared, but turned around. "Hey guys, where'd Mai go." Everyone turned to Kita. "You mean she's not there?" Kita shook her head. The boys ran over to the girls' tent. "What's up guys?" They turned red.  
  
"Do you mind?! We need privisy you know!" Tea screamed, wrapping her blanket around herself. "I feel so dirty" Joey grinned. All the girls glared. "Anyway, what's the problem?"  
  
"Mai's gone and HiKari heard something in the forest" Niomi stated. "Aw, there's notin' to be afraid of HiKai, I'm guessing you haven't experienced the wild have you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes I have" HiKari nodded. There was another russel in the forest. HiKari screamed and hid under the blanket. "Yo Mai, if this is a joke, I ain't laughin'" Joey yelled. No answer.  
  
HiKari began to put her clothes on over her pajamas. "Hey, what are you doing HiKari?" Tea asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not staying here" HiKari said walking out of the tent. "Wait! Kari!" Makura called, slipping on her clothes while running out of the tent.  
  
"I agree with HiKari" Serenity said, putting on her own clothes and running out of the tent. Everyone else rolled their eyes, "Why can't we ever have a normal life?" Niomi asked as she slipped on her pants and shirt and walked out. Everyone else did the same.  
  
Soon they were all outside discussing where Mai could be. "Maybe she went to go to the bathroom, or something?"  
  
"I seriously doubt it-.-.U" Tea said. "Yeah, well you got any better suggestions?!" Joey asked. "Well, don't yell at me. I'm not the stupid one here" Tea said, crossing her arms. "What?! What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Um, guys" everyone stopped and turned to Mokuba. "How long has it been since we got here?" Seto looked at his watch. "An hour, why?" HiKari gasped. "Oh no! Mai disappeared! Just like in the story!" HiKari yelled.  
  
Kita rolled her eyes, "Please, can any of us just get a hold of ourselves. We'll just start looking for Mai, and come back, ok? And this isn't some ghost story, so chill!" Kita said, as always, taking the place as leader. "Ok, but if"  
  
"Ghost won't appear HiKari, get a hold of yourself." Kita said as she lead the others into the forest. HiKari ran over to Mokuba. "Fine, but I'm protecting the cute one!"  
  
They walked on, complete silence fell over the group of teens. There was another russel. The group froze. Serenity jumped and ran to the back of the group. Right into Seto's arms. They both blushed.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing, come on" Kita said, they were about to walk on when a ghost popped out of a bush. They screamed in horror. It was scarier than what you usually think ghosts look like.  
  
Tristan ran up in front. "Don't worry guys, I take this one!" Tristan said getting into fighting position. "But Tristan, you can't fight it, it's a ghost!" Yugi pleaded. "Well, I have to try!" Tristan yelled, running at the ghost.  
  
He tried to punch the beast, but his fist went right through the ghost's body. Tristan's eyes widened, the YGO gang was in complete shock, sand the ghost was ready to pounce. He grabbed Tristan by the legs and began to drag him into the shadows of the forest.  
  
"No! Tristan!" Yugi yelled. "Tristan!" Joey yelled running in front of the group. No answer. "He's gone..." Serenity gasped. "Ah, he was a gay ass anyway" Niomi said.  
  
"Niomi!" Tea yelled. Tea shrugged. "Guys, we HAVE to stay together. If the story IS true, another one of us will disappear in a hour." Everyone was in an awkward silence. "Well..." Kita said, walking up in front once again, "Let's try to not let that happen."  
  
Everyone nodded and started off into the forest once again. Not knowing the dangers that await them...  
  
Sorry about short chapter. But it was good, wasn't it? I mean, I got it updated real soon. Ain't it great? Anyway, is this the end of the gay ass? Do we care? Who will be the next to disappear, and the next to fall to the ghost? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Freaking Out!

Chapter 3  
  
"Guys, I think it's getting darker..." HiKari whispered. Kita rolled her eyes. "Duh! It's the middle of night!" Kita yelled. The crowd had stopped. "I don't like this at all..." Tea said to herself. Kita looked around "Hey guys, anyone know where gay ass 2 went?"  
  
"Ok! I only fucked him once!" Joey shouted. Everyone looked at Joey. "I meant Duke."  
  
"Oh... right-U" Kita rolled her eyes. HiKari turned and grabbed Seto's arm. HiKari shrieked. "It'd been an hour!" HiKari cringed behind Makura. "It is getting a bit creepy" Yugi said, looking around. Making sure no one was out to get him.  
  
"Oh! Will you get a hold of yourselves! We're teenagers, we're not suppose to be scared of this kind of stuff." Kita looked around at everyone's, except Seto's, frightened eyes. Kita just gave a moan and they started back on walking.  
  
They stopped. "Uh oh..." everyone heard HiKari say as they stopped at a swamp. Kita looked around. "Well, we can't get over it, and I'm sure we wouldn't want to risk it. Let's go." Everyone nodded and turned.  
  
Just as Serenity had turned, the two arms of a ghost appeared from the swamp. Serenity hit the ground with a thud. She was being dragged into the swamp. Serenity shirked. Everyone turned.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey yelled, diving for Serenity. He grabbed her by the hands. "Joey!" Serenity screamed as the ghost dragged her deeper and deeper into the swamp. "No!" Makura grabbed Joey around the waist.  
  
"We'll lost you too!" she said, holding onto him as hard as she could. Joey's hands slipped and Serenity fell into the swamp. Makura and Joey flew backwards. Joey put out a hand "SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!" Joey said in horror.  
  
Joey got up to run for the swamp, but Tea grabbed him. "No Joey, we already lost her. We can't lose you too!" Tea ordered. Joey's eyes watered as he closed his eyes and cried. Everyone turned sadly, and began to walk.  
  
"First Mai, then Tristan, Duke, now Serenity" Niomi whispered to Kita. "This isn't going so well. What if" Kita interrupted her, "Oh, come on Niomi! Don't tell me your getting scared too!" Kita moaned.  
  
"Kita! It's really freaky!" Niomi yelled back. Everyone fell silent waiting for Tea to come in and tell them to stop and say that they were friends. No one said anything. "Sis?" Niomi turned around. Tea wasn't there.  
  
HiKari shireked. "Ok! What the hell is going on?" Kita yelled, looking around. She stomped over to Joey. "Joey! If this is a practical joke, it is not funny!" Joey shook his head in anger, "You think I would joke about my sister? And cry about it? No way man!"  
  
Kita frowned, "Then what the hell is going on!" Everyone went from angry to complete fright. Kita lifted one eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"G-Ghost!" Yugi cried pointing behind Kita. Kita turned around. Indeed there was a ghost, a ghost with a syth in his hands. The ghost lifted his syth, ready to cut Kita. Kita jumped out of the way.  
  
"Run!" She yelled. Everyone turned to run off, except Joey. Joey clutched his hands into a fist. 'This is it... my time to prove...' Joey thought as the ghost came closer to him every second. Yugi stopped when he saw Joey behind.  
  
"No! Joey!" he yelled. Everyone else stopped as well. "What the heck is he doing?" Niomi said. Kita ran behind everyone. "Joey! Don't be a idiot and get the hell over here!!!" Kita shouted.  
  
"No! You guys go! I'm staying. Wherever my sister, he'll know, that's why I'll have to try!" Joey yelled back. Seto just shook his head and grabbed Mokuba by the hand. "Let's go!" Everyone ran. Yugi wouldn't move.  
  
"I'm not going without you Joey!" Yugi yelled to him. He was just inches away from the ghost grasp. "Come on!" Kita yelled, grabbing Yugi's tiny body and flipping it over her back. "JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi yelled, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Joey threw a punch at it. It easily flew by it and pulled him into the shadows. Almost as fast as it did Tristan. Yugi closed his eyes as Joey was taken by the ghost, and disappeared into the shadows.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys- I really enjoyed them. I think this story is gonna get better by the second. Sorry it took me so long to update. Love you all!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Friends and Family Gone

Chapter 4  
  
A cold breeze blew against the teens as they walked slightly up hill. HiKari shivered and turned to Seto. "H-How l-long h-has it b-been?" HiKari asked, her teeth chattering against one another. "2 hours"  
  
"2 hours?! Who's missing?"  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto looked around. "No! I have failed to protect the cute one!" HiKari said falling to her knees. "Guys, it's ok. I'm right here" everyone turned to see Mokuba running over to them. "Where were you kid, you got us scared" Makura said helping HiKari up.  
  
"I couldn't walk as fast as you, it was getting too cold." Seto walked over and scooped Mokuba up into his arms. "Then who's missing?" Makura asked. "Niomi, don't you have anything to freak out about?" Kita turned to her side, but no one was there. Niomi was gone.  
  
"No! Niomi!" Mokuba called. No one answered. "What about?" everyone turned to Kita. Kita felt her shoulder. Yugi wasn't there. "I could've sworn it got lighter bout an hour ago" Kita said looking around.  
  
"This isn't good... not good at all" HiKari said. "Oh will you people hush up!" Kita said, turning and once again walking. They stopped when they came to a cliff. "Man! What do we do now?" Makura asked.  
  
"It looks to wide to walk around, we might as well climb it" Kita said. "How are we suppose to climb that?" Makura asked. Kita shrugged, "How am I suppose to know?"  
  
"Because your not suppose to" everyone turned to HiKari. "What ARE you talking about?" Kita asked. "Don't you get it guys." Everyone shook their heads. "What are you getting at girl?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, let's just look at the facts. 5 people just disappeared in the past 5 hours. And the others had been takin' by ghosts, just like the story. Remember?"  
  
"Girl, your even more crazy than I thought!" Kita said, shaking her head. "It's true Kita, how else could all this happen? Our fate is following a ghost story." Kita shook her head again, "The cold must be getting to YOUR brain" HiKari crossed her arms. "Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Yeah, well according to the ghost story, right before we climb this someone gets attacked and someone has to"  
  
"HELP!" Everyone turned and saw Mokuba being attacked by a ghost! "Mokuba!" Seto yelled, quickly jumping at the ghost. It caused the three to fall and roll don the hill. "MOKUBA! SETO!" Kita yelled.  
  
But it was too late. The shadows had taken another friend once again. Tears began to fall down HiKari's face as she sprang into Makura's arms. "No! Seto!" Kita said, not believeing what had happened to the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"Now it's just the 3 of us" Makura said slowly, fear trembling in her voice as she held HiKari in her arms. "Come on guys" Kita said looking up, we have a cliff to climb. Everyone nodded and began to climb.  
  
It wasn't long before all 3 had reached the top of the cliff. "Ok, what are we gonna do now?" Kita said walking away from the edge of the climb as Makura helped HiKari up.  
  
A scream was heard. Makura and Kita turned around and saw a ghost swishing around HiKari. "Kari!" Makura yelled. HiKari lost her balance. "You get HiKari!" Kita yelled fighting off the ghost as fast as best she could.  
  
Makura skidded onto the ground and grabbed on of HiKari's arms. HiKari was shaking all over as her grip began to slip. "No! Kari, give me your other arm!" Makura called, HiKari's arm slipping.  
  
"No!" Makura looked surprisingly at HiKari. "What are you doing? You're the one most scared of these things!" Makura called to her. "I don't care! If you don't let me go, Kita might get hurt!"  
  
Makura turned around. It swished it's long claws at Kita. Kita was doing the best she could to avoid them. "Makura! Hurry up!" Kita called. The ghost left a deep mark across her shoulder. "Hurry!"  
  
Makura turned back to HiKari. "Kari! Give me your other hand, I'm not letteing you go!" HiKari shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Don't forget me" was the last thing she said before she slipped her hand through Makura's and fell.  
  
The ghost instantly stopped his attack and went down the cliff to retrive his prize. Makura pushed herself back, tears forming in her eyes. "No! KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But it was too late, HiKari had fell, and only 2 remained. Yes my fans, it is getting to the final cut of story, and things couldn't be worse! Who will be the last one standing now? Kita? Or Makura? But wait! What old friend will be the enemy that will create our heros demise? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Last One Standing

Chapter 5

Makura and Kita walked in complete silence. Makura had herself wrapped in her arms, she looked up and wondered if Kita was scared too. She hadn't said a word since HiKari had been taken by the last ghost.

"Look" Kita said, in much of a low voice, Makura looked up to what she pointed too. It was a little cottage on a hill. "A cottage?" Makra stopped. She could've sworn Tea had just said that. "Yes a cottage, now let me finish" she heard Kita say. Makura looked over to Kita.

Kita stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Kita... I think HiKari was right..." Kita gave her a questioned look. "Are you kidding me. Your sis was just a big freak out, she didn't know what she was talking about."

"But I'm serious Kita! Just think about it."

"Makura! That was just a ghost story! It's not real!"

"It is!" Kita slapped Makura. "Get a hold of yourself." Makura stood there in shock. Her shock turned into anger as Kita turned around and began to walk away. "It's your fault HiKari's gone!" Makura yelled. It was the only thing she could think of to get back at her.

"What?! How is it my fault?" Kita yelled, turning back to Makura. "If you had only believed her, maybe"

"Are you kidding me?! Your sister was complete nut!"

"No she wasn't! Now it's your fault we're all gonna die and all of are friends are gone!"

"Don't you even TRY to blame me for the sister YOU couldn't save!" Makura fell silent. She was trying everything to keep tears from falling. Kita turned around. "How can you say that?" Makura said, almost a whisper. It was the only thing she could think of that wasn't going to verbally abuse her.

"Because it's true" Kita said, starting up the hill. Makura wanted to run up and kill her for saying it was her fault that HiKari was gone. Makura shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself again, as she slowly walked up the hill to the cottage.

Kita slowly opened the door. There was a slow, but loud creek. "No one's here, we should go" Makura whispered to Kita. Kita didn't respond, she just walked in. Kita opened the door to another room and walked in.

Makura took a deep breath and decided to just see what was inside. Makura walked slowly, deeper into the house. She kept her hands out to make sure she wouldn't run into anything. There was a loud scream. Makura looked around. "Kita? Kita where are you!"

Makura soon got knocked to the ground by something head on. Makura held onto the thing, which seemed to be a person, so she could stand. Makura felt the back, it was bleeding. "Kita? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes" Kita said in a raspy voice, "Now go!"

"What? But"

"Go!" Kita pushed Makura out of the cottage. Makura regained her balance and got up. "Kita!" A ghost flew out of the cottage. Leaving Makura completely alone in the dark. Makura gulped hard, their was no sound at all except the sound of breathing.

Makura closed her eyes and began to walk down the path. Maybe if she didn't see that she was alone, then it wouldn't seem like she was alone. Picture of her sister and all her friends appeared in her mind. Makura smiled, until she ran into a bush.

"Huh?" Makura opened her eyes and saw that the 'bush' that she had ran into was metal. Makura observed the bush, it had a little green handle. She slowly opened it. It was a huge, deep tunnel that went into the depths of the earth.

Makura looked around and slowly lowered herself into the tunnel. She crawled over to an enterance, but kept herself hidden. That's when she knew this was the ghst story, when she saw all of her friends wrapped in web, and Shadow Gouls waiting to devour them!

"Have your gotten the last ones?" a young, but evil voice asked. The Shadow Gouls just began to make strange sounds. "What? There's another one? How could you miss her?" It began to make more noises.

"It doesn't matter. One cannot survive in the dark... alone." Makura gritted her teeth, 'We'll see about that...' Makura said to herself.

"Now, let us begin the kill" the voice said. A Shadow Gouls walked over to Joey and began to unwrap Joey from his web. The Shadow Gouls laid him down, and began to eat his stomach! Makura couldn't hold it anymore. "STOP!"

The Shadow Goul stopped, and a Shadow Goul turned around to her. This Shadow Goul was different, it had a human head that ressumbled... Rebaka? "Ah, Makura, good of you to come."

"Rebaka?!"

"Yes"

"But... why?"

"It's quite simply actually, after Yugi had surrende just because I was a little kid, and my Grandfather told me about Yugi's grandfather, I got to a point where I couldn't stand being treated so poorly just because of my age. So I decided to get my revenge and destory him and his pittiful friends."

Makura was in shock, 'Ok... this girl is definitely crazy...' "Now you shall be the first to witness my unspeakable Shadow Goul powers!" Rebaka said, starting to give an evil laugh. "I wouldn't count on it!"

Makura turned and ran over to her friends. 'Ok Kura, think, what could you use to fight an evil nut?' Makura looked around. Seto was unconscious, with a flamethrower in his hands. "Thank you boyfriend!" Makura said, grabbing the flamethorwer and burning the Shadow Goul.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't beat me!" Makura said, suddenly feeling very stupid saying that. "Oh, but when you want to hurt one of us, you hurt us all." Suddenly Shadow Gouls began to pop up everywhere. They surrounded Makura. Makura clutched the flamethrower to her chest.

"Over here" she heard Duke whisper. She quickly flamed the web concealing Duke. Duke got out. "Now it's time for you to go to hell!" Duke took out a little pistol and began shooting all the Shadow Gouls with it. Tiny spiked dice began shooting out of the pistol.

"Hurry! Get Rebaka!" Duke yelled as he held off the Shadow Gouls. Makura nodded and ran over to Rebaka. "Your time is up!" she began to flame Rebaka. Makura stopped when there was so much smoke, it was hard to breathe.

There was laughing heard. "You think that you could really defeat me?" The smoke cleared and Rebaka was standing, not a scratch on her. "Now you will all die and never see the light of day!"

"Oh ya?" Makura dropped the flamethrower and stuck her hand down her shirt. Her hand came back up with a necklace that had a "KC" on it. It was given to her from Seto. She grabbed onto the handle and a dagger appeared.

"This is the end!" she yelled stabbing Rebaka straight in the heart. "NO!" Rebaka screamed as blood splattered everywhere. As Rebaka died, she turned into her normal human self. "That is even uglier then the Shadow Goul" Duke said

"Tell me about it" Seto said. Makura turned to Seto utter joy gtook over. "Seto! Your ok!" She hugged him. "Yeah, now can you get me out of here?" Makura nodded.

"Stand back" Duke said, he shot some kind of bullet that cut the web. Everyone fell to the ground. "Ow... that hurt" Niomi said getting up.

"Even so, but friendship guided the way!" Tea said happily. "Tea, not right now" Tristan said getting up. "Is everyone ok?" Makura asked. "Me and Big Brother are ok" Serenity said, keeping a tight grip around Joey's arm.

"Well, me and Mokuba are ok as well" Yugi said. "Yep, it was actually kinjd of fun too" Mokuba said, running over to Seto. "Sure it was..." Kita said sarcastically. "Um... Kita" Kita turned around. "I'm really sorry that I blamed you for this. You were right, it was my fault."

Kita smiled, "Nah, you just did what ya had to do, besides, you saved your sis in the end." Shock hit Makura. "Ya, where's Kari anyway?" Makura asked looking around. "Kura" Makura turned around. She was soon tackled by HiKari in a hug. "You did it! I told you you were the best sis in the world!" HiKari said, scratching Makura's head roughly with her fist.

"Kari! Your gonna mess up my hair."

"Ha! Now you know how it feels!" Makura smiled and grabbed a huge bush of HiKari's hair and flipped it in her face. "Now I know" Makura said, as everyone began to laugh.

Well, let's just get out of this dump before morning." Kita said. "Yeah, man I'm starvin'!" Everyone laughed and walked out of the tunnel. But as they left, one Shadow Goul got up, giving an evil laugh.

Hey guys! Yes, I know, this story was kinda short, but good, right? I loved all of your reviews! Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what do you guys say? Do you want a sequel? Just give me the ok in your reviews! See ya later!


End file.
